God Always Watching Miss Blair
by Kensley-Jackson
Summary: One-shot to satiate all your CB needs the writers are neglecting at the moment. Written from a prompt including Blair having dreams about Chuck and her begging him to meet her...needs. Rated M


Smutty oneshot to make you forget all about the shitshow that will be tonight's episode. Inspired by a prompt about Blair having sex-dreams about Chuck and her begging him to sleep with her.

Rated M for dirrrty language, imagery and sex-talk!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"God always watching Miss Blair" Dorota warned before closing Blair's bedroom door.

"_Screw God," _Blair thought as she fell back against her pillow and began her dream right where it left off. It was just getting sooo good. Dream!Chuck had just made his antagonizing slow way down her body and onto his knees in his limo. Their limo. Fuck, she loved him on his knees. It was right where he belonged.

Dream!Chuck had just pushed up the green satin covering her thighs and she could feel his lips leaving sensuous licks, nips and open-mouthed kisses all the way up to her increasing need. She was convinced that her arousal had begun to seep onto the cool leather seat. _So close, he was so close._

Blair's fingers spun around her engorged clit with reckless abandon as she felt his mouth cover her pussy. Oh GOD did she love that talented tongue. It was the tongue that could do no wrong. Every sweep and flick was a gift from God…or Chuck, who happened to be a kind of sex god, Blair was sure.

Just as Dream!Chuck stuck his tongue deep into her core, Blair imagined her own fingers as his larger, rough ones. All she needed was one, two, three thrusts and she was…

"Oh Fuck!" Blair cried out as a rush of wetness spilled into her wanton hand. A mantra of _Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes _buzzed around in her head as she basked in post-orgasm bliss. It had been a while since she allowed herself to think of Chuck in this way, but after the torture that was last night's failed attempt to seduce him after the Vanessa fiasco, all the doors Blair had told herself she needed to nail shut were magically opened again. And Blair be damned if she didn't want Chuck more now than she ever had before. And she had last night's dream to prove it.

Later that morning, Blair could have killed the object of her lust when he attempted to lure her into his limo. Didn't he know how badly she needed him inside her? How intense the ache was between her legs at the mere sound of his voice or glint in his eye?

"You okay Waldorf?" his voice came up behind her just as she was heading to lunch "You seem a little distracted. Thoughts of me?" he asked.

"Don't flatter yourself" she said, ignoring the closing feeling in the back of her throat.

"What other explanation do you have for how wet your getting?" he sneered.

Blair was at a loss for words.

"I…I am not!"

"You're practically soaking" he told her, reaching up to collect stray droplets of rain from her hair.

_Oh. Right. The rain. _That's when Blair realized she was standing outside without her umbrella. It was locked away in her locker. God, she really was distracted. All she could concentrate on was her extreme desire for him to reach out and touch her just one more time…

"Thought you may need this" he said, presenting her with her umbrella.

"How did you…" she trailed off.

"Know your locker combination was your birthday? You're not as complicated as you think Waldorf" he said as he opened the umbrella and held it out to her.

Blair accepted the umbrella from him and practically shuttered when their fingers grazed. _Those fingers…_

"Thank you" she said quietly.

"Don't mention it. I hate to see a beautiful young woman getting wet" he smirked, leaning in to her ear "Except of course if I'm the cause of it."

He then did something else unexpected. He kissed her cheek. That was the second time in two days and oh, did his lips against her skin feel just as wonderful as she remembered.

He pulled back, winked and was off.

Blair, on the other hand, was left with a very very strong urge. To get herself off. Which she did, about five minutes later in a locked bathroom stall.

A few days went by and Chuck was as confused as ever. Why wasn't Blair chasing him? Why was she not using every minute of every day to throw herself at him? That was the part of the game they were at, wasn't it? Sure, he told her no sex until she said she loved him, but that didn't mean she couldn't try to seduce him. Had she given up?

_No of course not, I'm Chuck Bass. _He shrugged off his insecurities and decided to confront her about it.

Blair, on the other hand, was experiencing a different kind of frustration. The sexual fantasies she and Dream!Chuck were acting out in her dreams were not making her any less horny. Monday night, he fucked her while she sat on a moving dryer. Tuesday night was all about foreplay with ice-cubs and candles. Wednesday he took her doggy-style on Nate's bed. And finally, last night, it was back to the limo, but this time it was on the hood. She was on top of him and got off ten times harder than she should of as the whole school watched and took pictures.

Each morning Blair woke up even hornier than the day before. She was up to masturbating at least three times a day—which was a mortifying secret she was not willing to share with anyone…except God who apparently saw it all anyways.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he confronted her in the middle of the hallway.

"What?" she asked, startled by his sudden appearance.

Chuck sighed in frustration and pulled her into an abandoned classroom.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked again.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about" Blair stuttered.

"Well if you recall, it was only a few nights ago when you were laid out on your bed in sexy lingerie asking for me to have my way with you" he began, ignoring her cry of indignation "And now you're acting like it never happened. These mixed messages are driving me crazy, so if you really don't want me anymore just come out with it."

"I…I want you Chuck" she told him.

"You do?" he asked in a voice that always made her cream.

Blair nodded and bit her lip. Chuck became entranced by the soft flesh caught in between her teeth.

"I've been aching for your touch all week" she told him as she pushed him against the chalk-board "Dreaming…and taking matters into my own hand."

"Well isn't that…intriguing. Why didn't you come to me sooner?" he asked, caressing her ass.

"Because I meant what I said; I'll never say those three words to you" she told him.

Chuck shook off the feeling of rejection.

"I don't care" he told her, leaning in to kiss her.

Blair met his lips with an embarrassing amount of enthusiasm. Five nights of those dreams. Five days of attempting to find a release only the real Chuck could give her.

"Oh God, fuck me" she whispered.

"One condition" he murmured.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Beg me for it" he sneered, cupping her breasts through her pristine white blouse.

Blair felt temporarily outraged.

"Oh you have got to be…" she began.

"Beg me for it, or I walk away right now" he threatened, rubbing himself against her.

Blair sighed at the friction he was causing between her legs—friction she did not have to make herself. It felt good.

"Chuck, please" she whined.

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me" she whispered.

Chuck smirked victoriously.

"Get on the desk" he ordered.

"But…"

"Blair, you let me call all the shots right now or the deal is off. Now be a good slut and lay on that desk" he growled.

Blair shivered as she walked over to the desk and laid down. She waited for him to join her, but he never did. She started to get antsy and self-conscious.

"Chuck?" she called out "What are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for you to spread your legs open for me."

His voice was heavy with arousal.

Blair felt her knees fall open on their own accord, revealing to him the white lacy panties she was wearing.

"Now what?" she asked, her heart pounding in her ears as she heard his footsteps approaching.

"Now I want you to tell me about these dreams you've been having" he said as he came into view, pulling he knees farther apart.

"There have been a few" she told him as she held back the urge to pull him on top of her.

"Any of them include getting fucked by me on top of a teacher's desk?" he asked as he began to work on the belt of his pants.

Blair shook her head. The answer was no…surprisingly.

"Then where?"

"Umm" Blair began suddenly feeling nervous "In your limo. You went down on me."

"Well now that's not very original Waldorf, considering that's happened on more than one occasion" he mused as he lifted her skirt to her waist and ran his hands over her thighs. "Where else?"

"On a dryer" she told him "Or in my bed, using ice cubes and candles."

"Been there, done that" he sighed "C'mon Waldorf, I need you to get me going so I can fuck you nice and proper. Now tell me something you dreamt about that we haven't actually done in real life."

"You taking me from behind" she began.

"I've already—"

"On Nate's bed" she finished, completely red in the face.

Chuck smirked, clearly pleased by this scenario.

"Well, well, do go on" he encouraged.

"There was a party…I don't remember for what. You came up behind me and told me to meet you in Nate's bedroom. When I got there, I waited for you on my hands and knees…" Blair trailed off as she felt one of Chuck's fingers slide up her covered mound and gasped.

"Keep going" he ordered.

"You came in without saying a word. I felt the bed dip and my underwear being pushed aside…" and as she said that, she felt her own underwear being pulled down her legs "And then you entered me hard."

"How did you know it was me? Maybe it was Nate" Chuck taunted.

"No, no I know it was you. Only you could ever fill me like that. And only you would say such nasty things" she told him.

"But you love it when I say those things to you, don't you, you little whore?" he said as he slid a finger inside her "Sopping wet and I've barely touched you. How bad do you need my cock inside you?"

Blair gasped.

"So badly" she whined "Please Chuck it's been too long. I need it"

"What do you need? Say it" he demanded, pumping his fingers in and out of her as he freed himself with his other hand. He was already seeping with precum.

"Your cock. Fuck me hard with that big cock" she begged.

Chuck pulled his fingers out of her and dragged her ass to the edge of the desk. A thigh in both hand, Chuck thrusted inside her almost violently.

Blair cried out in pleasure, her back arching off the desk.

"Yes!" she gasped as he entered her over and over again "Oh god, don't stop! Harder!"

"Yeah, you love it rough, don't you? Such a demanding little bitch" Chuck grunted as he bucked wildly against her slick heat.

"Oh my god, make me come Chuck. I want to come all over your cock" she moaned without shame.

Chuck went to work on her swollen clit, rubbing it roughly with the pad of his thumb until he felt her body convulse around him.

"Ooooohhhhhh!" Blair cried out as she rode out the aftershocks, slowly rocking her hips back and forth.

Chuck came hard right after her, filling her until his seed leaked down her thighs.

Blair let her head roll to the side of the desk, feeling completely satisfied for the first time in a long time.

"Oh, thank god" Blair sighed.

FIN


End file.
